


The Sleeping Mechanic

by CheetahBreeze



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahBreeze/pseuds/CheetahBreeze





	The Sleeping Mechanic

  A yawn echoed in the workshop and the clinks and klangs of objects being moved sounded muffled and slow. Jäger’s eyes began drooping and he could barely keep from falling onto the table in front of him.   
  
Everything was calm when it was just him in the workshop, but that meant it was really late and everyone went off to bed.    
  
Of course, he didn't mind having the people who needed to be in the workshop, but the random visits from the people outside of the workshop quite bothered him to a point he wanted to leave. He would occasionally fall asleep in the workshop when he was too focused on fixing something or forgot the time.    
  
He could barely keep awake when he heard someone enter the shop. Judging by the loud footsteps and muttered Russian curses, it was probably Fuze. But occasionally it was Kapkan or Glaz coming to wake him up and dragging him back to his room because they were asked to check on him.    
  
The pair of Russians didn't mind the chore, but trying to wake up the German mechanic was quite the task. Jäger was quite a heavy sleeper, but it was no problem for Glaz whom always poured water on him or when Kapkan decided he’d play a little game and see how many tools he could place on his head before they fell. Of course, Glaz's idea of waking him up was much less harmful but it still woke him up no matter what.    
  
The sudden feel of arms around his waist mustered him to actually open his eyes to see what was going on.    
  
All he saw before he was flipped over someone's shoulder was the camo green paint of either Glaz or Kapkan’s face.   
  
“Was machst du jetzt ... Ich bin müde und du störst mich ...“ Jäger murmered as Kapkan flipped him to a comfortable position on his shoulder.    
  
“You really should stop staying up so late любимый. You are going to ruin your sleep schedule. Why don't I take you back to my room so you can be comfortable yes?" Kapkan asked, only earning a strained groan from the latter.    
  
Of course, Jäger didn't mind being taken care of by Kapkan. Kapkan was unusually nice towards him at times and would usually allow him to sleep in his bed at times like these. Sometimes, Glaz would be found sleeping comfortably in Kapkan’s room on a chair that seemed... a bit too small for him.    
  
Jäger wondered how the relationship was between them. They acted quite cold to each other but seemed to enjoy the company of one another. Neither were seen parted from the other, always either walking side by side or sitting seemingly uncomfortable to each other.   
  
It baffled Jäger that the two seemed so close yet acted like they disliked each other sometimes.   
"О, ты привел его снова? Это немного утомительно..." Glaz muttered as Kapkan entered the room.    
  
“Of course it is, he always does this it seems. It doesn't bother me since he is quite cute. Little bird stays up too late and waits for bigger bird to come take care of him.” Kapkan laughed at that, earning an amused smirk from Glaz.    
  
Softly plopping the sleeping man onto the bed and carefully removing his helmet so he could actually breathe, Kapkan scooted back onto the bed a bit so Jäger was leaning on him for support. A yawn poured out of his mouth as he situated himself so he would be comfortable enough to sleep.   
  
“It's late Timur, come join us to sleep. He's quite a heater.” Kapkan said, chuckling a bit and gesturing to the bed as Glaz's eyes glazed over it.    
  
“Hm, why not, it is quite late.” Glaz answered, getting up from the once comfortable chair to plop onto the bed beside the two.    
  
Jäger’s legs were strewn out nonchalantly, prompting Glaz to prop himself on one and rest on it. Jäger's face scrunched up a bit at the sudden pressure on parts of his body but smoothed out as he started to let soft snores out. In turn, Glaz fell asleep as quick as he laid down, leaving Kapkan being the only one awake still.    
  
“This is the most contact I've had in a while and I don't expect it to last too long.” Kapkan sighed out. “I don’t expect Marius to take well to this, but he is quite unpredictable sometimes so we might just be ok.” He whispered to himself, “Timur on the other hand, wouldn't even give a damn if I did this with him. But I do enjoy these two, it brings me joy that I've found someone out of our little group who isn't scared to talk to us and someone who isn't too overbearing.” Kapkan chuckled at that, eyes feeling heavy as he began to sink into the warmth Jäger emitted, fluttering close as he let out a deep sigh and drifting into a deep sleep. 


End file.
